


i'd unfuck u if i could

by blazed_pipe_dream



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: 2019 Awsten, Blow Jobs, But also, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Jealous Awsten, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Petty Arguments, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, lots of mentions of hair actually, meaning his green hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazed_pipe_dream/pseuds/blazed_pipe_dream
Summary: Awsten and Geoff get in an argument over another boy and this is their way of making up





	i'd unfuck u if i could

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh mf stream turbulence
> 
> (also this is literally the only Waterparks I have ever written and will ever write so it probably sucks)

"Awsten, I promise, he-"

"Don't," Awsten snapped. His hand gripped Geoff's upper arm as he all but dragged him through the mismatch bundles of people hanging around in a post-set haze. It was far colder outside the venue than Awsten had expected; not that it made a difference, as he was really only looking for somewhere a little more secluded. Still, he shivered in his tank-top.

Geoff, although probably just as cold, acknowledged Awsten's shiver with a pitying look. "This is stupid. You know that nothing happened between me and-"

"Don't!" Awsten cut him off again. "I don't need everyone knowing about this."

"There's no 'this' to know about." 

His protests went unheard - or, rather, ignored - as the two had reached what Awsten hoped was their empty trailer. The festival was to continue for another couple of days, and at the rate things were progressing, Awsten was considering forcing Otto to swap with him. It wasn't that his jealousy was entirely unfounded (Geoff had been rather openly flirting with a boy at the bar) but more the fact that they weren't necessarily a thing. See, they were a thing, but they weren't a thing - if you catch that.

Awsten's determined jiggling of the trailer's door handle, which wasn't producing discernible results of any kind, pulled Geoff from his thoughts. Geoff reached over, pushing Awsten's hand from the handle and opening it himself. It moved with ease, swinging open on its hinges first try. Wordlessly, Awsten stalked in ahead. He didn't cast so much as a glance in Geoff's direction, let alone a 'thank you'.

"I hate it when you're like this."

"Like what?" Awsten snapped, acid dripping from his words and souring the air between them.

"All jealous and everything. It didn't mean anything," Geoff added the last part upon noticing the crease forming between Awsten's eyebrows. Usually that meant he was going to cry.

"So what? Just fuck my feelings?"

"You're not listening to me. Look, just-" Awsten threw his hands up in incredulity and turned away. He flicked the light on as he went. Geoff was unsure of where he managed to summon his newfound courage from, but he managed to say, "Don't walk away from me, Awsten."

The dead, disinterested look on Awsten's face half made Geoff wish he'd never spoke. "Or what? You'll just go back to him?" 

"There is no him!"

"Liar," Awsten spat. "I'd unfuck you if I could."

His word's hit Geoff like a slap in the face. He scrambled to find the words to reply, but nothing would come, other than the tears welling in his eyes. 

Even Awsten seemed taken aback by the intensity of his words, as he attempted to rectify it with: "No. I didn't mean that. I- It just- I don't mean that, it just slipped out."

"But you still said it."

Whether it was Geoff's words, or the subtle voice crack, or the way his lower lip began to tremble, something brought Awsten to his senses. He crossed the space between them and pulled Geoff flush to him by the front of his shirt, so forcefully he heard something rip. Their lips collided with little care for anything but each other. Awsten's hand remained bunched in the material of Geoff's shirt, even despite knowing he wasn't going anywhere. 

Awsten - despite always telling himself he'd pace things - kissed with heat and passion, parting Geoff's lips with his own. Roughly taking Geoff's stubbled chin in his hand, Awsten deepened the kiss with his tongue, snaking between teeth. Geoff's own hands started to roam; restlessly, they travelled from Awsten's neck, to his toned arms, to his waist through his shirt.

And then Awsten moved away, pressing kisses here, there, wherever. 

"This isn't forgiveness, by the way," Awsten remarked in between pressing chaste kisses down Geoff's tanned neck. He pulled back, eyes scanning the other boy's face as though searching a map.

"Shut up," Geoff mumbled, returning his lips to their (arguably) rightful place. Awsten walked him back against the door - the closest bit of bare wall there was - and kissed him back, fast paced and heated. Awsten, although shorter, was far more self-assured, so took the lead in initiating a little more than a makeout session by slipping his hand underneath Geoff's shirt. 

Geoff let him; there wasn't any way he'd say no to this. No dull boy in any bar across the world could ever compare to the gorgeous green-haired boy in front of him, no matter how unnecessarily jealous he was at times. Which is why Geoff wrapped a hand in his hair and pulled him into a kiss as though his life depended upon it. 

Awsten Knight, somehow, managed to taste like a concert. A pleasant mess of Monster energy drinks, sweat, and excitement left its mark on Geoff's mind; calloused fingers left their mark on the bare skin of his waist as Awsten pulled his shirt over his dark hair. 

With his shirt now tossed to the side - somewhere, anywhere, just not there - Awsten worked on leaving little marks across Geoff's exposed neck and chest. Geoff had half a mind to push him off (tomorrow was meant to be warmer, and he'd planned to wear a tank top) but Awsten really could work magic with his lips. He found himself let out a little gasp as Awsten's tongue flicked across his nipple. 

Awsten grinned, relishing in the effect he had on his boy. He pulled Geoff's hips to his to feel him going stiff. Then Geoff, with his hand wrapped in Awsten's neon hair, pulled him back up to meet his lips again, taking a deep breath before they crashed together. 

"Are we gonna do anything more than kiss?" Geoff's voice sounded ragged and scratchy to his ears. Awsten didn't seem to mind; he pressed a closemouthed kiss to the corner of Geoff's mouth and dropped to his knees. 

"Do you deserve more?" Came Awsten's reply, snarky as ever.

Geoff rolled his eyes - not that Awsten saw. "Nothing happened, I'm telling you."

"Mm," Awsten mused, neither in agreement nor disagreement. Nonetheless, his fingers fumbled at Geoff's belt, leaving goosebumps where they brushed against his abdomen. Within seconds, his belt was gone, his ripped jeans discarded with his t-shirt somewhere. Geoff hadn't realised how much he wanted this - needed this - until Awsten was playfully pawing at him through his boxers. 

Geoff had always known that Awsten was a tease, but this was something else entirely. His painted fingernails, glinting gold in the orange-hued light, ran down his still-clothed length; Awsten grinned up at him, his smile knowing. And then, with well practised hands, he pulled Geoff's cock from his underwear.

A whine escaped Geoff's lips as Awsten's ringed fingers stroked him, once, twice. At this point, Geoff was so hard he was almost aching, and his tip had started to leak. 

"Awsten..." He mumbled, trying his best not to sound overly needy. 

It didn't work the way he'd hoped it would. Awsten knew him well, and could almost taste the submission dripping from just the single word. He stroked his length again, before finally wrapping his pink lips around Geoff's head. Geoff could have melted at this. Instead, he pushed Awsten's hair from his eyes and rewarded him with a moan when his tongue flicked over his boy's slit. 

As much as Geoff adored Awsten's hands, he could write albums about his mouth. Perhaps it was for the best that Awsten wrote most of the lyrics; Geoff's would illustrate the way that Awsten tilted his head to the side in order to run his tongue along the prominent vein on the underside of his shaft, or maybe how his opalescent eyes never left his, even when his head bobbed down in an attempt to take Geoff's whole cock.

Geoff roughly grabbed a handful of Grinch-coloured hair at the back of Awsten's head, forcing himself deeper into his boy's obliging mouth. This was met by a soft 'ungh', and Awsten's cheeks flushing automatically. He swallowed around the cock in his mouth, to which Geoff mumbled something so entirely incomprehensible it may as well have been in another language. 

God, Awsten looked so good on his knees. It was only made better by the fact it was only him that would ever see such a view - Awsten had confided that he was far more into receiving than giving, which made it all the more special.

Especially when Awsten took him so deep he gagged around him, the tip hitting the back of the other boy's throat. Subconsciously, Geoff tightened his grip on Awsten's hair. Another bob of the head and Geoff's hips bucked, making Awsten's nose brush against his abdomen. 

"Fuck. Oh, fuck, Awsten," Geoff stumbled over his words, far too focused on whatever it was that Awsten managed to do to make him feel like that. "Awsten. I'm so close."

And then Awsten looked up at him through his eyelashes, the perfect swimming-pool blue framed by long dark lashes. Geoff was almost panting as Awsten's lips reached his base - he bit his lip to stifle a moan. This worked well enough, until Awsten swallowed again, the muscles of his throat contracting around Geoff's cock. 

Relief coursed through Geoff's body as thick ropes of cum dripped down Awsten's throat. Geoff dropped the grip he'd had on his hair, and let himself drop to a squad beside him. 

Awsten closed the gap between the two of them with a much softer kiss than before. It started closemouthed and chaste, the time for lustful haste passed, Geoff realised in a moment of post-nut clarity. That was, until Geoff moved to nip at his earlobe, and then - rather strategically - placed his hand upon Awsten's half-hard cock. Awsten met his eyes, emphasising how widely blown his pupils were. 

"Could he suck you-"

If Geoff had thrown his head back any harder, it would've gone through the door.


End file.
